Red Shirts
by Wilemina
Summary: Connor wants Abby to go somewhere special. Short fic.
1. Convincing Abby

Title: Convincing Abby

Pairing: Connor/Abby established relationship

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None really, set in season 3.

Authors notes: I wrote this fic in response to a challenge to include red shirts of the Star Trek variety.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing.

******************************************************************

The flat was almost silent as Abby trudged out of the bedroom sleepily after waking alone. It was only 7am when she checked the bedside clock and for a Sunday that was ridiculously early for either of them to be getting up. She stopped just outside the door, stretched her arms up high and yawned simultaneously.

Connor, who was sat on the sofa with his laptop on his knee, stopped what he was doing and stared at her exposed midriff appreciatively before returning his attention to the laptop.

"Connor, its 7am." Abby almost whined as she walked towards him.

"Yeah?" He replied, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"On a Sunday."

"Hmm."

"Sunday is our day of rest."

"YES!" He cheered at some unknown article on his computer.

"CONNOR!"

He snapped his attention back to Abby, who looked very annoyed with her arms crossed and one bare foot tapping on the floor.

"I'm sorry Abbs it's just that." He paused and put the laptop to one side and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Tickets went on sale this morning, and I had to be fast cos they sell really quickly."

"Tickets? What tickets?"

"You know, the Star Trek convention I was telling you about."

"Oh God, Connor, not that again."

"But you said you'd go with me."

"I was being sarcastic babes." She replied, stroking his face. "Besides, I seem to remember being slightly drunk at the time."

"We had like one bottle of wine; I'd hardly call that drunk Abby."

"It was two bottles Connor, and you know how I get when I have wine."

Connor smirked as he thought about exactly how she got when she had wine until Abby hitting him on the arm pulled him from his reverie.

"What I meant was that it makes me very open to suggestion." She explained.

He waggled his eyebrows.

"I **know** that."

That earned him another blow to the arm, but she smiled at him shyly. How this man, this totally adorable geek managed to reduce her to a puddle of goo and turn her into such a girlie girl she would never know. But looking into those brown puppy dog eyes of his and taking in his lop-sided grin, she just couldn't refuse him.

"Ugh, ok then I'll go!" She conceded.

Connor's face lit up and he pulled her towards him giving her a quick kiss.

"But I'm not wearing any stupid costumes!" She added.

He made a funny face, the one that usually meant trouble, for her at least.

"Well, it's funny you should mention that Abbs."

The End


	2. Red Shirts

**Red Shirts**

Pairing: Connor/Abby established relationship

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None really, set in season 3.

Authors notes: I wrote this fic in response to a challenge to include red shirts of the Star Trek variety.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing.

**********************************************************

Abby could not believe she was doing this, how the hell Connor had talked her into going to a Star Trek convention she would never know.

She pulled up the zips of her knee high boots and then smoothed down the fabric of her skin-tight (and extremely short) red dress, glancing at herself in the mirror she sighed.

Abby opened the bedroom door and couldn't hide her amusement at seeing Connor in an outfit which was just as ridiculous as hers. Tight black trousers with an equally tight fitting red shirt - to match her dress - and a little badge thingy on his shirt with the Star Trek logo on it.

Connor turned to look at Abby and she was sure that she heard his chin hit the floor.

"Abby! You look . . .good!"

"Yeah? Well I better do because I feel absolutely ridiculous!"

"You do, you look . . ." He took a few deep breaths. "Like a fantasy come true."

He stalked towards her and swept her into his arms in to what she was sure was the most passionate kiss they had shared to date.

"Hey! Don't drool on the outfit, it has to go back to the fancy dress shop tomorrow." Abby breathed when they finally broke apart.

"We're buying it!" He stated, dragging her back in the direction of the bedroom.

"What about the convention?" She asked.

Like she cared about the convention, especially after that kiss.

"Stuff the convention." He replied. "It lasts all weekend anyway."

Abby grinned, maybe Connor convincing her to go with him to the Star Trek convention had been a good idea after all.

Fin

***********************************************************

So what did ya think? Please review as it keeps me writing. 


End file.
